


Brownies

by Celede



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celede/pseuds/Celede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MCU head canon that got a little ficcy</p><p>Totally un-beta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brownies

Natasha likes to bake.

She’s not sure exactly what it is about baking she likes the most - the little variations she can make to a recipe to make the outcome even better, the joy on Clint’s face when takes a step out of the elevator and she’s got something in the oven or the look of pure distrust on Tony’s face the first time she offered him one of her homemade brownies. Pepper had told him to stop being ridiculous when he asked if she had the antidote handy to whatever poison she used in them.

With all of them living together in the newly established Avengers tower, Natasha takes great pride watching her teammates… friends… family sitting around the large kitchen island on the main floor telling stories and laughing, scarfing down warm cookies or freshly baked slices. She thinks it’s nice that there’s something she’s really good at that doesn’t involve weapons or pain. 

She’s making salted caramel fudge one day when the floor beneath her feet rumbles slightly. Jarvis informs her it originated in Dr Banners lab and she’s off like a rocket arriving at his door as the dust and smoke are starting to settle. Tony is sitting on the floor against the wall whilst Bruce is standing in the middle of the room looking a little singed. Bruce tells Tony that he told him not to do that and looks frustrated. Tony just looks at Natasha hopefully and asks can she make brownies because he almost just blew up


End file.
